Niemendal: A Toontown Fanfiction
by Chiakakiri
Summary: Betsy is a double agent: She works for Toons & Cogs. If anyone outside were to ever know, her life & mission would spiral downward. So what happens when it's broad-casted all over Toontown and the HQs? Who's responsible?... Postponed until further notice.
1. Niemendal: Prologue

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Toontown. However, Betsy is my in-game toon & all the cogs' personalities are all original. Well, I hope..

I dedicate this entire story to Power of the Wol. For being an absolutely phenominal writer & for giving me inspiration to write my own story (Which isn't as nearly as good as her stories!) Keep writing Wol! Keep writing.

Summary: Betsy is a double agent: She works for toons & cogs. If anyone outside were to ever know, her life & mission would spiral downward. So what happens when it's boradcasted all over Toontown and the HQs? Who's repsonsible?

Yeah yeah yeah, long frickin' prologue. TT

"Gear movement" : checking is similar tp checking for a pulse, via the wrist, neck etc.

**Niemendal**

The last thing anyone would expect: Cog & Toon. Holding hands, playing games, saving lives together. Living & loving each day like it's acceptable in society. No one ever even considered..except for a few.

Prologue --

Betsy Bonbon; A toon of wacked style. Walking down the musical streets of Alto Avenue carrying some grooves of her own. With headphones placed firmly on her oddly fluffy ears, she could barely hear a thing. She didn't even realized she was singing out loud & twirling around; her deep purple skirt kept flying up, but she didn't care. Her various necklaces & anklets jingled as she spun on the merry streets of Melodyland.

The wily bear took a moment to look up, a thin shadow appeared above her. She moved away but had already been pulled into battle by a Telemarketer; nothing out of the ordinary. Although this time Betsy smelled something fishy about this cog, little did she know that later on it would not smell so fishy anymore.

An obviously false smile swept the Cog's face, as normal, but his was different. The expression was not to show sarcasm or mockery, but more to hide pain or a melancholy feeling. Betsy just knew these sort of things, even in a Cog. Despite understanding, she must treat every Cog the same-- As an enemy.

"Put em' up Cog!" She exclaimed, raising a fresh Cream pie, ready to fire. The cog raised his hand, preparing to pull something out of his pocket, but Betsy watched his hand freeze. Something twinkled in his eye & his hand drooped back to his side. He rolled his eyes. "Look" he sighed, "I don't want to hurt you, toon."

"What?!" Betsy yelled, you could hear the lyrics blare out of the earpieces.

"I SAID, I DON'T wanna HURT you!" He yelled back.

"WHAT?!"

_Don't wanna be an American idiot..._

The Sellbot pinched his nose, "TAKE OFF YOUR HEADPHONES!"

_Don't want a nation under the new mania..._

"Oooh!" Betsy took off her headphones & placed them casually around her neck. "Now, what was that?"

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?..._

He sighed again, "Look, Toon, I don't want to hurt you".

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.._.

_'What? This must be some kind of joke! On the other hand, he is a cog..'_ Thought Betsy.

Other cogs walking by ceased movement; one Name Dropper gasped. Betsy's eyes darted around, What's up with them? She lowered her hand as well, but kept the pie; just in case.

_And sing along to the age of paranoia..._

Abruptly, there was a horrible electrical screeching. Betsy turned her attention to the Telemarketer she was walking in circles with just moments ago. His eyes were wide, his teeth bared & grinding back & forth, his hands shook violently. Betsy doubled checked the sound, she's heard this before: the sound of something short circuiting. Other cogs fled; Apparently they did not want to be there.

As suddenly as the screeching had begun, it ceased. The bot collapsed, looking dead.

_Now everybody do the propaganda..._

Betsy sped to the center of the disgustingly pink road. She knelt down & held the bot's head. She checked him for gear movement; Nothing. Betsy sighed, & put her other arm under his legs. "Wow, lighter than I thought" she mumbled, bouncing him softly.

"Max Rhinopounce is coming online!" Her watch, hidden among her bracelets, warned her.

She heard breathing, and the shuffling of feet.

She took a left and right take & growled in frustration. "Max, MAX?! I know you're there! HELP!"

_Where everything isn't meant to be oka-a-ay..._

There was a sigh from behind the "Tuba Toothpaste shop". "Betsy, I can hear Greenday from here." A Blue dog stepped out of the shadows, his cowboy belt buckle glimmered in the sunlight.

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow..._

"Good" she smiled "Greeday is awesome".

"Hoobastank is better".

Betsy opened her mouth, but shook of her obscene response. "Look, if you haven't noticed the bucket of bolts in my arms, I've got a situation!" Betsy yelled. Max looked at the peaceful-looking Telemarketer cog. "Woah!" he exclaimed, tacking a step back. "I want NO part, that's dangerous! Even HOLDING a cog.."

_Don't want to be an American idiot..._

Betsy rolled her eyes. "Well, can you at least reach into my backpack for my book & break out a hole back to my place?" she inquired rudely.

"Fine". Max ran over & reached into her scarlet colord pack. He took out the book & tossed a black hole onto the ground. Max slid the book back in, "Dang Betsy, I can never give you enough credit. Well, good luck!" he smirked, "And Hoobastank is still better!"

_It's calling out to idiot America.._.

"No contest!" Betsy laughed, plunging into the black abyss.

--

As soon as his gears started spinning again, the first thing he tried to do was to recall what had happened before punishment; but he couldn't. His head throbbed with the ringing of especially hard working gears, and with that he gave up. He felt the surface underneath him; Soft & cushy. "Disgusting" he mumbled. As he uttered those words, he knew he was lying to himself; he liked the feel of whatever he was lying down on. He bolted up from his surface,

"What's happening to me?" he breathed, frantically grabbing his face.

"Ah! You're awake. I thought you'd never come back". Said Betsy, sitting in a chair right beside her rainbow quilted bed. The cog jumped & almost fell off the bed, grabbing the blanket to keep his seat. "Where am I? Who are you? What IS this?!" he cried.

Betsy ruffled her fiery red, pixie-cut hair. "This is my house. My name is Betsy; Betsy Bonbon, and don't you mean thank you?"

The cog crinkled his nose, "Thank you? What ever for?" Betsy rolled her eyes, "Cog, you shut down in the middle of the road & I SAVED your cold, metal BEHIND from other toons! And TRUST me, they WOULD come after you for an easy task!" She found herself yelling this, out of her chair, snapping her fingers. She huffed, "Oh, what's your name by the way?"

"X-66-6"

Betsy cringed slightly.

"Can I call you Oliver instead?"

"Certainly not!"

"Uhm, Six then?"

"No"

"Ok, Six it is."

"Hey!--"

Betsy shook her head, "Don't argue with me. Oh, sorry about me yelling, that was my mother in me." She laughed. Six obviously didn't get it.

"What do you mean by that?"

Betsy sighed, "Never mind."

The bot shrugged & twiddled his thumbs. The silence--Though breif-- was murder to them both, Betsy was relieved when the bot started uttering nonsense from thin air.

"There's something wrong with me."

Betsy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The bot shivered, "I-I'm sick. I like your interior, I like this bed, I like YOU." he cried. "Hmm" Betsy scratched her chin, "This is odd. I know who to see".

"May we possibly go now?"

"Sure"

--

"You're CRAZY!!" Professor Pete hollered, barely considering the idea of assisting a Cog. "Awwww, c'mon. You know more about Cogs than anyone else. I'm sure you can figure out what's wrong!" she egged the blue cat on, who became more & more nervous with each word she spoke. "I-I don't know Betsy, I'm only thinking about your safety here." he said, his words shaky. Pete glanced at the Telemarketer, hiding behind her, eying him with painfully hopeful orbs. The cat's eyes shifted left to right, his mouth became a quivering W. "Argh..." he groaned, "Fine, I'll check IT out."

"CHA!" she squealed excitedly, punching the air & embracing Professor Pete in a tight, but warm, hug. "You're the best, EVER!"

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled. Betsy released him from the vice grip, "Ok, Cog. Hop onto this table here." he spoke in an unfriendly tone, patting an operating table behind him. Six stared into Betsy's eyes nervously. "You'll be okay Six." she said, smiling reassuringly. The Telemarketer leaped onto the metal table & sighed deeply. "G'night Cog, but only for the moment." Before he could warn himself, everything in his field of vision melted away & he spun into a deep, dark oblivion..

"Dun call meh six..." he mumbled as he drifted off..

"He's got a name you know, he's not just 'Cog'" Betsy snarled, defending her newfound companion. "Yeah, whatever." Pete spat back, getting to work.

The cat sighed deeply, "Sheesh Betsy, I never thought you'd betray us like this.." he mumbled, barely audible under the sound of a drill hard at work. Those words, though so softly heard, stung like the coldest winter. One of the worst feelings Betsy had ever felt, and this was just the beginning of the pain.

--

Yeah, I honestly have nothing to say. Please leave comments of what you think of the prologue. I knoow my thoughts are real scattered, but as I write more, I'll (hopefully) get better. This is my first fanfiction, so at this point please forgive me...


	2. Ch 1: In Hatelijk Intrige

YES I know what Kerosene is. I just thought it would be funny.

Kerosene is widely used to power jet-engined aircraft, but is also commonly used as a heating fuel. The heat of combustion of Kerosene is similar to that of diesel. In the story's case, it's an addictive & extremely risky drug for cogs injected via a needle. YES I'M BAD MWA HA :D --

-  
Chapter One: In Hatelijk Intrige

Betsy sighed, looking up at the bright blue skies & white fluffy shapes that hovered above. She drew a breath, thinking about her acomplishments as a toon. Though not very strong, only 67 laff, she has discovored & grown so much. Befriending Cogs from every Corporate corner, working for Toon Council ever since the Mental gear "expediton" (Which was a total accident).

Although it was difficult, not being able to have friends; No one can know anything. The only ones who know are the cogs she works with & Flippy: Who's keeping everything under wraps.

Darting through Silly Street's alleyways for a secret Rondevue was no easy matter: All the n00bs & elite toons to help the n00bs. They were everywhere, almost unavoidable. Betsy apperantly met her location: An old, rotting, vacant building. Betsy pulled open the rusted door & entered with slight caution. "Yo!" she called out, "Daniel! You here?" A shaking Downsizer emerged from underneath a burnt mahogany desk. "Uh..uh..H-hey Betsy!" he jumped. Betsy clenched her fist & reached over the aged desk, grabbing his tie.

"Daniel... are you on KEROSENE again?!"

The Bossbot's eyes darted around the room nervously; his pupils dialated. "N-no! Wh-what makes you think that?!" he yelled, pulling away.

"Well" Betsy started, "You're shaking, yelling, and your eyes are dialated". Daniel lowered his head in defeat, "O-ok... You got me. I've started a-again."

Betsy slapped him so hard his head spun: literaly. "You idiot!" she screamed, pulling him closer. "Do you KNOW how BAD that is for you?! Your gears could RUST and CEASE TO WORK!--"

Daniel closed his eyes shut ever so tightly, "Stop-Stop yelling at ME!" he screeched. Taken back, Betsy had lost her words. "You have NO idea how much I NEED the dope, Betsy! You DON'T KNOW!" He was crying now. "Y-you don't..." He brought himself closer to Betsy's face. She wiped away his oily tears & touched his cheek. Daniel got overexcited & tilted his head, pressing his lips against hers. The sweetest kiss either had had in a long while.

His shaking hands became dead still; his high had dissappeared like the perfect night & a new one took it's place. All of her rage ceased, affection & some lust took over now. She grasped his shoulder, he touched her hips. Daniel eventually got brave & licked her bottom lip, gaining entrance. After several minutes Betsy moaned, begging for air. She pulled away, "Oh, my." Was all she could say.

Five slow, agonizing minutes trailed by as they stood in the akward quiet. He coughed to break the silence. "Oh!" The blushing bear squeaked, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh! That's right. Okay, some of my co-workers were giving me weird looks: and not because they know I'm an addict. They were looking at me differently, I asked a Pencil Pusher why he was giving me such a dirty look & he said because I'm..."

"You're what?" Betsy's heart began to pound.

"...Working with toons." He finished.

Her heart stopped. "Wh-wha? How? Why?" she gasped, now searching for her lungs.

"Someone blew our cover".

"We gotta get everyone together".

"Agreed".

Betsy sighed, "Well, we should get supplies n' stuff together--"

"Oooh! Will it be fun?" Daniel squealed eagerly.

That still had an odd ring in Betsy's fluff-filled ears.

"Woah!" Pete yelped, almost dropping his screwdriver. Betsy jumped from the comfy sofa Pete kept in his lab, "What? What is it?!" she asked worriedly. "His--come here & look" He beckoned her over. Betsy skipped eagerly to the Professer's side. She gasped abruptly at the sight, mainly seeing the inside of Six's head caused her reaction. She scanned the inside, infinite gears worked softly about, but something was wrong. "There's a weird chiming sound, that's not right." Betsy pointed out, giving Pete a puzzled look.

"Right; It ins't normal. Look here." He pointed a gloved finger to one specifically hard-working gear. Betsy gasped again, sharper this time. "It-it's cracked!" she squeaked. "Uh huh. This kind of thing is very rare. We still don't know much about it all. The most we've come up with is that THIS gear right here is the mental gear, the thing that controlls a cogs thoughts, feeling, things like that."

He paused

"...It also keeps their programming."

Betsy gulped.

"His mental gear is, erm, glitched I suppose--"

"What do you mean 'suppose'?" she growled

Pete sighed, "Well, we don't exactly know everything about how the mental gear works.."

Betsy released a hoarse groan, how would Six react to NOT knowing what was wrong with him? The image of the poor telemarketer sitting on her bedside, hysteric & beside himself with the unknown. It agonized her to recall it.

"Look, I want to know what's wrong with him, and if I have to, I'll find out MYSELF!" Pete gave a low, hearty laugh, "Yeah right!" he snorted.

Betsy's blood boiled.

"What?! Am I stupid to you or somethin'!? All right! FINE! In TWO years I will write you a report on the Mental Gear! HAPPY?!" she blew up straight in Pete's face. The baffled cat blinked twice, proccesing the information just shoved into his ears. He lowered his brow & gave Betsy a smug smile, "Ok, you're on. Two years.

Betsy sighed.

Two years is almost up.

"Well?" Daniel asked, itching with excitement

Betsy smiled sweetly, "Of course it'll be fun, who do you think I am?"

Daniel laughed, "rhetorical question, I guess."

"You betcha." Betsy smiled, taking his hand which still shook softly. Daniel flashed her a toothy grin & lightly squeezed her hand.

A pair of deep, raven eyes twinkled through the single smeared window of the aincient builiding. A twisted, demented chuckle tore the through the surrounding noise. "So," An unknown voice snickered, "He really IS with them"

Uhm, yeah.. There ya go!


	3. Ch 2: Ijselijk Droefheid

Meh, restarting it. uu I really don't have much to say. It might get weird, so watch yourself.

--

_Betsy sat in the Vice President's hand, indian style. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" The V.P. nodded in gargantuant head, the sound of gears chiming filled the dead air. "I promise", he grinned. Betsy scratched her chin & smiled, "Then why are you grinning?" she teased. The smile on his face became a soft look of dismay. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his voice seemed to echo. The light faded from the bot's eyes, his head lowered. Betsy leaped off his hand before it began to fly towards the ground. A hissing sound pricked Betsy's ears, the small compartment underneath the V.P. opened. Out stepped, simply, a smaller version of the V.P. Same suit, same face, but just more phsyically fit-looking._

_Betsy skipped back over to him & looked into his eyes. She was happy to see his alternate body; for when his larger one is "pie"d off a buidling, which has happened numerous times, and has to be rebuilt. Betsy giggled, "Nothing". She pecked him on the lips, almost childishly. The V.P.'s look of worry vanished & he grinned wildly once again. "Now, you'd better get out of here quick; or they'll be after both of our heads!" The Sellbot partially joked._

_Betsy walked towards the elevator, the V.P. trailing behind her. She put one foot in & the elevator shook as if it was unstable, but she knew that was not the case. Before she pressed the "down" button, she jumped at the V.P. with a large bear hug in her arsenal. Betsy held him for dear life, lying her head near his exposed chest area. He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you so much". She shivered, "I love you too, more than anything." He cradled her head & they remained together for several minutes, untill announcements boomed that A toon had ravaged the factory to get to the V.P. Betsy's head shot up & she gasped, "Well, that's my que." She leaped into the elevator, & blew him a kiss. He returned it & waved. Vice had no worries; he knew she'd be ok out there, he made sure of it._

_Now Betsy just hoped her friends wouldn't notice the petroleum-scented colonge, and the Vice hoped that his colleuges wouldn't notice the smell of fresh pie on his suit._

--

Betsy shook her head, but a horrible thought just would not leave her.  
M-maybe..he told the others...out of spite? No, no, that was so long ago, he would never-  
"Betsy..Betsy...YO BETS"  
The aqua colored bear raised her head from her hand that rested on the violet colored table & blinked twice. She rubbed her left eye, "Ugh, Anna, why do you have to yell so loudly?" Betsy groaned.

A Mingler with, oddly enough, long, pink, flowing hair & much natural beauty looked back at Betsy. Anna, the Mingler, was proud of her natural looks but did not use it to her atvantage, despite how male cogs were always trying to coax her into the supply closet: if you catch me there. A hot-headed individual, when Anna's mental gear cracked, it released easily aggrovated emotions; Anna quickly became fussy, impatient, teasing, hard to please, & very VERY loud.

Anna leaned in closer, "Oh, just wanted to tell you, your bra strap is showing & Oliver is staring". A bright flare of crimson swept Betsy's face & snout, she covored the purple strap with her shirt sleeve & leaned over the chair to look behind her. Lo & behold, Oliver, the Telemarketer, was looking over. His mouth gawked in a cartoonish manner & he shut his eyes, a flowing silver color spread across his face as he realized she knew he was looking. Oliver shuttered, his eyes almost dissapeard. "I told you to stop staring" Daniel, who was originally talking to Oliver, mumbled while shuffling his feet. Daniel might as well have been talking to the the moons on the deep purple wall behind his Sellbot friend the entire time. Betsy swiftly turned around, still blushing. The red in her face quickly dissapeard & she smirked at Anna. "You're just jealous" she teased.

Oliver ground his teeth, "I can't believe Anna told her I was looking" he spoke through his chompers. The silver began to fade away from his face, but a little remained on his nose & cheeks.

Anna punched her friend's shoulder playfully, "Am not! Mine are waaay better!" Then arose one of their usual & obscene arguments, which everyone was pretty used to now.

Oliver sighed, "So, Daniel, why are we here again anyway?" he asked, still recovoring from that embarrasing moment. "Betsy will tell us in a minute" Daniel reassured.

Ten minutes passed.

Oliver tapped his foot in an impatient manner, the rapping sound made Daniel nervous. "U-uhm" The Downsizer stuttered, "I'll go tell her". Daniel cautiously slid over to Betsy's chair & gave her a soft tap on the shoulder. Betsy's head swiftly turned towards Daniel. "What?!" Betsy, obviously on some kind of adrenaline high from the heated argument, screeched.

Daniel screamed in return, his eyes became heavy. He began to fall but Betsy grabbed his floating hand before he hit the ground. "Oops" Betsy said, blinking. Anna chuckled, "Yeah, oops is right!" "Shaddup!" Betsy laughed. She rose from her seat, Daniel's quiet body following her movement. She pulled him into her chest & bent down, slipping her hands underneath his legs. Oliver fumed with jealousy as Betsy carried a knocked-out Daniel into her bedroom. Anna released a deep, hearty laugh. "A bit jealous, now are we?" Anna badgered her fellow Sellbot. Oliver's head snapped towards Anna, "Shut up" he spat angrily. Anna's eyes narrowed, now she knew to back off of him. At the exact same time Betsy closed the door to her bedroom, her front door flew open & in pranced in the shortest Corporate Raider anyone had ever seen: Possibly only four feet tall. A slim little thing with burnt blonde hair that spiked down his back in a ponytail that tickled the floor from in a blue Bandana. "Yarrgh!" he exclaimed, "I be hatin' to be the bearer or bad news..." He tossed Anna a rolled up newspaper. Anna juggled the newspaper in the air as the Raider laughed. Anna scowled at him & unrolled the newspaper. A sharp gasp broke through the air. "Randy, is this for real...?" Anna gasped, almost breaking into tears. "Yargh, it all be genuine lassie." The Raider hung his head in defeat. "So" A forgiegn voice murmered, "They now know." A smooth-faced Ambulance Chaser stepped in behind Randy. "The cat is, how you say, out of the bag?" he smiled, trying to make the depressing situation better.

The room suddenly brightened. Vincent's soft happiness always soothed tension, like some sort of gift. A cog from the Japanese system & a shy & quiet individual. He hated to reveal much about himself, even though he had been meeting with Betsy & her malfunctioning frineds for a while now.

Anna smirked, "It sure is." she sighed. "Yargh!" Randy hollered "Betsy! I be bringin' some bad news from overseas!" he exclaimed. Betsy shushed him roughly, "Daniel passed out!" she hissed, "He's sleeping right now." "Oh.." Randy whispered. "So" Betsy turned to Anna, releasing the doorknob, "What's this all about?" Anna tossed Betsy the horrible news. Betsy gasped, more horrified than Anna had been. "N-no." Her hands shook, and tears immedietly formed in her eyes. She dropped the paper, crumpled from her ever tightening grasp. One of her feet shited towards her bedroom, but she suddenly remembered that Daniel soundly slept there. She burst through her freshly closed front door, sobbing loudly as she ran. "Betsy! Wait!" Oliver persued her out the door. Randy hung his head & sighed. Anna tapped her finger nervously against the desk. Vincent had slipped away into Betsy's bedroom, leaving the door just barely open.

Betsy threw herself into her lushus, green lawn & covored her eyes. Maxwell, her green turtle-shell doodle wagged his neon blue, fluff infested tail & barked worriedly at his master. "Go away Maxwell." she cried, her words muffled in the grass. Maxwell whimpered & ran away to her other doodles.

"Betsy"

His voice melted like butter in her twitching ears.

"Betsy, it's ok."

She felt a cold hand touch her shiviring shoulder.

"Betsy, everything is going to be alright".

She dared not to look up; she hated for him to see her this way. Betsy just sobbed more & told him over & over to go away. He wouldn't leave her side.

"I'm not going anywhere, Betsy".

Finnaly, she mustured some courage & peeked at him.

"Oliver, what are we going to do?" she whispered.

--

o.o Uh, yeah. I'm JUST as confused as you are. ;


	4. Ch 3: Ombrengen

:D I actually got a REVIEW! A REVIEW! I'm sooooo happy that someone could actually tolerate my writing! So, here's chapter three for whoever is paying attention.

--

_"Oh my god!!" A thin skelecog ran out of a factory's back door, tripping all over himself as he went on. A thicker one placed his large, gray hands out in front of his friend. "What's the matter Eleven?" He asked, trying to calm his panicked friend down. "Th-this batch of Sellbots--"_

_An abrupt an extremely colorful explosion burst out of the back door, knocking both Cogs down. "Eleven, ELEVEN!" The bigger bot shook his friend, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed. "N-no man! It wasn't me. Someone else was carrying a bucket of confiscated gags--"_

_"Oh my god. You are in SO much trouble."_

_"I know, what do we do about this?!"_

_"WE?!" His freind yelled, almost baffled, "What YOU should do is send off those cogs as quickly as possible! NOW."_

_The skinny bot nodded & dashed back into the room he once fled from. At once, a batch of sellbots flew off from the roof into the deep gray fog to do what they had been told: Fight toons._

_"Dang newbie." The other bot grumbled, dusting himself off & walking away._

_A Coldcaller, wittiness to everything that just occurred, shivered behind the steel building. His hands shook violently as he decided what to do. Should he report this to the Vice President? No, The big man himself would never believe it. On the other hand, if he were to believe him, it might be a big promotion! On another hand, the others down at the office might pick on him for being a rat. The indecisive bot twiddled his thumbs & weighed the Ups & Downs._

_He took a breath, "The big man deserves to know if anything's going wrong. And if his loyal Skellecogs won't tell him," he rolled his eyes at the higher cogs, "I will." He declared softly to himself. _

_--  
The door, huge & so commanding as it was, opened easily to the little Sellbot's grasp. How did he get past without official permission? We'll never know. "U-uhm, Mr. Vice President s-sir?" The bot squeaked quietly. "Yes? What is it?" A deep, almost hollow voice boomed from another room. "I-I.."_

_"Out with it, boy!"_

_"I think something bad happened in the Factory!" he heard himself yell._

_The V.P. sat in another room, scratching his chin thoughtfully. 'I knew those Skellecogs were acting strangely..' He pondered on this, "Yes! Come in here & tell me about it T- 2- 56"_

--

The Vice President let out a deep chuckle & slid the unfolded news article over to his colleuge, the Cheif FInnancial Officer. The C.E.O. leaned over to peek at what was on it, but the C.F.O shooed away his peeping tom & looked closer. The V.P. grinned wildly, "Well, now we know where to find the broken ones." He chuckled, "How are we going to go about destroying them?"

The Cheif Justice coughed, "We must capture them, but it won't be easy with that Bonbon girl in the way." The C.F.O sighed, "We must capture here first, but she is quite advanced, it says here she's 67 laff. And I'll be damned if she ins't getting stronger & stronger as we speak." he sighed. The C.E.O scratched his chin, "Good point, but on there other hand.." He paused, "We ARE the bosses, we command some of the most powerful forces in this bloody place! Even more powerful than BETSY BONBON." He said happily, sipping on a cup of hot, crude oil. The V.P.'s eyes narrowed.

_'Does she HAVE to be involved...?'_

--

Still sobbing quietly, Betsy leaned her head against Oliver's arm. One of his hands gripped the arm of the cream colored sofa they sat on, the other softly carresed her firely locks. "Remember when you got mad when I would call you Six?" she whispered faintly.

Oliver chuckled, "Uh huh, I remember.."

Anna had fallen asleep at the little round table she always sat at. Randy jumped out of a cookie-shaped chair as soon as he realized something: Vicent was gone. "Hey, Anna." He reached over & tapped her snoozing shoulder. "Huh? What?" he abruptly shot up & looked around. "Over here sleepy head." Randy laughed, Anna shot him a dirty look. "Ya know where Vincent be?"

Betsy sniffled "I'll go check on him, he's in my room.." She wobbled as she stood. Oliver's hand slipped & fell to his side, a look of dissaproval washed over his face. Betsy peeked through the small gap in the door & gasped, but the others didn't here.

Vincent knelt next to Betsy's rainbow colored sheets. Daniel lie on his side, still weary & half asleep. Vincent leaned over the other bot, a kissed his head softly. _' I love you_', Vincent mouthed slowly. Daniel, though still groggy, responded with a large smile.

_'No way_' Betsy thought, almost panicked for some reason.

She touched her mouth breifly, she couldn't believe that just earlier she had kissed Daniel.

_'Imagine that..'_ she thought.

Betsy slowly walked away from the door & plopped back down on the couch next to Oliver. "Oli" she whispered, "I need to talk to you about something later." Oliver simply nodded & let Betsy nuzzle her head underneath his arm. She sighed, but another fact more disturbing than the previous took control of her mind.

_'Two years is almost up'_

--

_"A Cog's mental gear has a special emotion chip in it. A mental gear cannot be installed without an emotion chip that has every feeling in the rainbow, so somehow the cogs block out or delete positive emotions & only leave negative ones once it is installed. Love, for some reason, is an exception. I don't know why yet. Apparently, if a emotion chip is damaged or "cracked", certain emotions will be accessible for a cog; not just the negatives. An occurrence as such is extremely rare. I have been working with a small group of cogs whose Emotion chips have cracked. It seems that depending on the severity of the damage determines what attributes they will unlock. For example: Anna, a level ten Mingler cog, has a very small break in her chip, resulting in unusually aggressive feelings & hot-hotheadedness. While Daniel, A level seven Downsizer cog, has a two large fissures in his chip, resulting in a shy & quiet demeanor & an inferiority complex. "_

Professor Pete's eyes left the paper for a moment. "Great, she's NAMING them now.." he mumbled, rolling his eyes. Though he had to admit, this information was agonizingly fascinating. He read on:

_"I have also discovered that some cogs have been this way since creation, for some it happened at a random time. When the second occurs, is befalls the individual simply by being careless or disobeying an order. Missions are sent to cogs via a radio wave & if they are disobeyed, the consequences are painful & severe, at rare times fatal. The first alternative to breakage is still not fully understood. How the cogs block out the desired emotion, how some cogs are born with cracked emotion chips, and why Love is a standard emotion is still not known to me. More research is still being done to figure out why."_

Pete laid the paper gently on his desk. "Not bad Betsy," he sighed, patting the paper softly, "Not bad"

--

"Oliver."

"Hmm, Betsy?"

"Now that everyone knows our mission, how will this affect my research?"

Betsy heard him swallow roughly.

Oliver laughed his deep, throaty laugh, "I don't know Betsy."

Betsy buried her face back into his body & broke into tears.

Everyone knew their secret; what they've been keeping for years: Toons & Cogs working together for the greater good during an all out war between the two. Their overall goal is to try & pass a peace treaty; A treaty which many don't want right now, especially cogs. With the fatalities so high on the corporate side & production slowing little by little, many want revenge & do not want to quit fighting. The cogs plan to get more aggressive & inventive with ways to battle toons & keep from going extinct. Toons are also getting crafty, with their new level 7 gags & such.

Both sides have unofficially decided that there shall be no more of these insignifigant petty fights out on the streets, there shall soon be full blown armageddon: Best man wins. Betsy & her friends, working with Toon council, have lived underground while keeping rebellious individuals & malevolent actions at bay. Things were calm & going well for five years. Now thanks to this epiphanic newsarticle, everyone knows what they've been doing. Betsy has already started receiving hateful letters. All their secrecy & hardwork destroyed by just a few paragraphs. She knew people would come out of the shadows to hurt her friends. Betsy couldn't stand that thought, her friends being hurt because of her. It killed her inside.

Especially Oliver.

She rose from her pathetic state & sniffed quietly. "Everyone" she began, "There's someone I need to go see. All of you stay here & keep the door locked & blinds closed, ok?" Everyone nodded. Oliver, still in his seat, tugged Betsy's arm indigently. "Don't go." he mumbled quietly. "I have to, it's important." She turned to him & smiled softly. Oliver smiled back & knew it would be ok.  
"Maybe he can help me.." Betsy whispered as she closed the front door behind her.

--

Uhm, yeah, lol. I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!! Dx


	5. Ch 4: Overlijden Afhalen Lijdzaamheid

-  
Hmm...not much to say, it might get a litle dramatic. That's all. ;

Hmm, though a warning I should've given a while back, I have a different perspective on the cog bosses than others might o.o Just a warning. What I mean by that is that I like to humanize them more, I guess...

Hmm, by the way, chickens cannot swim.

--

Betsy looked down at her bright blue feet and shook her left, a soft jingle filled her heart. She was ready to see him.

She stepped into the tunnel separating the bright & ever green Daisey's Garden & the depressing, dark, Sellbot HQ. A soon as she stepped into the courtyard, she made a dash for it. Betsy suddenly realized things weren't like the old days:Security was higher now, & she was actually known. "Hey boys, look!" One Mover & Shaker yelled, "A toon!" A Two-face on the other side of the huge pit pointed at her "No way! It's that Betsy Bonbon girl!"

_Crap._

Two Name Dropper cogs grabbed her arms from behind. Betsy tried to tear away as much as possible, but all of a sudden, A Cold Caller took a rusty pipe to the back of her head. The Caller chuckled deeply, looking at the knocked-out toon, "The boss will be pleased"

--

The first thing Betsy noticed was the intense throbbing on the back of her head, and touched it briefly. She noticed bars; iron bars. Betsy peeked through & discovered she was hundreds of feet above a cold, steel ground. A sudden rank smell smacked her senses in the face. She panicked; Betsy suddenly remembered that rumor flew in that there was a huge bounty on her & a huge reward for whoever captured her. A wave of hopelessness drowned Betsy, it was as if she was a hen in the ocean. She kept back her tears & spotted the next passerby cog.

"YOU!" she pointed at a small, young looking Telemarketer, "Why am I up here?"

He shrugged, "Wish I knew." he sighed.

"Hey"

The small bot blinked twice, "What, toon?" he said reluctantly.

Betsy shook her head "You just remind me of someone, 'tis all"

The cog smiled & walk away, Betsy noticed a faint silver color on his cheeks. She smiled, even trapped in this small, suspended cage & awaiting inevitable doom, the youngster made her day (Or night, she couldn't tell) a bit better.

Betsy noticed another cog passing by, he stopped right in front of her cell & let out a deep, chuckle. Betsy knew that voice; that Coldcaller! "Here she is, sir." He seemed to laugh menacingly.

A tall, commanding cog stepped out of the shadows behind the blue cog. Betsy gasped hoarsely. She recognized his hair, slicked back finely with but two strands hanging down, his face, oddly round with a point at the end, his build, ever so muscular & attractive (even for a cog!). Betsy could not keep the pent in emotions at bay any longer, she began to cry. Though her sobs were soft, the still lightly chimed throughout the cold holding chaimber. The unknwon cog frowned at her cries, "Bring her down." he commanded. The Caller's smile disappeared, "Yes sir." He ran to the other side of the hollow room & pressed a large, red button. Betsy's cage, slowly & noisily, came down.

Betsy had not even realized she was moving until she wiped away her tears & double-check who was there. It was him alright, now right in front of her. He touched her cheek, "I'm so sorry babe". She shoved herself into his bare chest she missed so dearly & sobbed more. The Coldcaller watched his Vice President wrap his arms around this toon criminal. His jaw dropped, "What the hell?!" the small cog blurted. The V.P.'s eyes left Betsy & glared at him. He sighed, "Well, I suppose you do deserve an explanation, T-2-56" he admitted, stroking Betsy's tear-stained cheeks.

"Betsy & I used to have a..relationship."

"You mean you guys were going out?"

The Vice released an aggravated sigh, "I guess you could say that."

The Cold Caller smiled, "I see. Well, I'll leave you two alone for a while.." he snickered, running away back to his cubicle in the office. "Little bitch.." V.P. mumbled. Betsy looked up at him, "So, how've you been?" she smiled. "Find anyone new?"

"No, and I never will.." he sighed.

Betsy blinked, "Why not? We both need to move on.."

The V.P. raised his brows & growled deeply, "No."

Betsy sighed "I will always love you, that will never change. But we both need to move on, we know how dangerous our relationship is. We need to find others, you know--" The Vice growled again, making him sound like what he really was. "No. No. NO!" He barked, violently shoving Betsy up against the cold, steel wall behind her. He grabbed her throat. Betsy's breathing came out of wack, while his stayed perfectly even. When Betsy looked back at him again, he had a menacing look on his face. The kind of look when his eyes shone with a lack of true mentality & homicidal intentions, the kind of look that would cause a normal person, someone who did not know him, to flee screaming; never to look back. Something Betsy wanted to do so badly, as she knew her fate.

_'I remember.'_

She felt him slowly begin to crush her throat. Betsy panicked & clawed at the arm holding her back, but his strentgh was immense; simply un-coglike. "Well." he chuckled, "Since you're no longer of even mental use to me anymore.." He tilted his head & breathed softly on Betsy's neck.

"Bottom's up"

--

A paper airplane darted across the room & poked Ana on the side of her head, getting stuck in her hair. "Dammit Randy!" She yelled, yanking the plane out of her hair, "You can be such a kid sometimes!" Randy, sitting across the room, shrugged. "I'm bored! What can ye do?" he smiled sincerely. Oliver fidgeted on the couch, sick with worry over Betsy. He couldn't believe he let her go alone, under such circumstances. Oliver knew where she was going, but was it safe? She didn't want him anymore, but what of the other side of the picture? How did he still feel? Oliver sighed hoarsely, "She'll be fine.." he reassured himself. He occupied his mind with a less important thought. "Hey Randy, is Vincent still in the room?" he asked, trying to keep Betsy out of his mind (to no avail). "Argh, I think he be still in the room with Daniel." he said absentmindedly. "Huh, strange." Oliver scratched his chin.

All time stopped when there was a shrill scream & the sound of shattering glass from the bedroom. "My God!" Randy barged into the room, only to find glass scattered everywhere & a shaking Vincent in one of the room's corners. "Vincent! What happened matey?!" Randy exclaimed. Vincent still shook terribly, "T-They t-took D-D-Daniel!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Bastards." Randy grumbled. "Who were they?" Oliver asked calmy. "T-two Big Cheeses.." he whispered.

_Argh..no freakin' way.._

Randy jumped out the window & dashed down a paved path, "Ana, grab Vincent! Ya Land lubbers betta follow me!" He yelled. Ana scooped up the shaking chaser & jumped out the window, Oliver hopped it last.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Betsy?" he grumbled, looking back at the fiasco of glass.

--

Blech. xD


	6. Ch 5: Zes Zes Zes, Afgrijselijk Geluk

:DDDDD I r soooo happehs!! Thank you to everyone who reads my story & leaves comments, you're what keeps me going (That & my boundless imagination oO)! And..-Gives KatNGoomi a sprinkle sugar cookie from behind my back- o Thanks friend!

Oh, if you can guess what Zolo's retard rant makes a reffernce to, I'll so give you a cookie.

Lolz, Toonapedia xD

--

Randy stopped in the middle of the path & let out a horrified gasp. "What?" Oliver yelled, simultainusly running into him. Anna was the only one who had the logic to stop. She sighed, "So why are we stopping Randy?" She growled in an annoyed tone. He turned to Anna with a blank stare & pointed passed himself. What lie beyond the Bossbot's trembling hand was almost terrifying: Endless weaving paths leading into vast & plentiful suburbs, active & alert toons just waiting to spot the small party. Oliver gulped, "How are we supposed to get around that?!" Ana set Daniel down on a bright patch of grass, careful with his head. She began to pace up & down the cold path while the boys sat in anticipation. It was twilight now, and soon they wouldn't be able to navigate well. She looked back at Oliver & Randy, "Don't you have any ideas?!"

Randy shrugged "None atall"

"I'm empty, too." Oliver sighed

Anna groaned, and continued to pace.

"Hey you!" a deep, rugged voice called out from somewhere.

Anna froze & fear consumed all her thoughts over all. "Aren't you Betsy's friends?" the voice asked. Suddenly, Anna felt minor relief, "Ok, maybe we won't die tonight.." she mumbled, almost inaudible. "Course you're not gonna die, silly girl!" The voice laughed. Out from behind a large oak tree rolled Zolo: A Green, wheelchair-bound cat. His scruffy but long ponytail danced in the soft breeze as his eyes seemingly examined the four cogs. Attention was drawn to his bright yellow shirt, but was quickly redirected to his beige shorts: Empty.

"How did you hear me?" Anna asked, baffled.

The old feline grinned sheepishly, "You see, I'm blind."

Anna blinked twice, suddenly apreciating her sight. "Oh!" Oliver exclaimed, "So because of your lack of sight, you've got enhanced hearing?"

He nodded, "That's right youngin'. Even though cats have expectional hearing, the words your ladyfriend uttered were almost inaudible: A normal Toon cat would not have heard." His pale eyes gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"What's your name, sir?" Anna asked as politely as she could manage. "My name is Zolo, I'm Betsy's uncle."

All three were baffled; A Cat & a Bear being related? It took a second for the bots to put two & two together. "So" Zolo broke the akward silence, "What are you kids doin' out so late?" Randy sighed, "You see, our friend was 'nappped earlier & we be needin' a way to get through THAT." he pointed to the jungle of Toon homes just beyond them all. Zolo pondered on their situation, "Ahah! I've got an idea!" he chuckled. "What is it, old man?" Anna sneered.

Zolo just smiled.

"Well." he began "This entire neighborhood is convinced I'm senial. I can put on a show for the public, you guys can get passed easy!" he grinned. Oliver coughed, "So you're willing to humiliate yourself for us? But were--"

"Cogs?" Zolo's grin grew, "Any friend of Betsy is a friend of mine, boy." Anna smiled "That's real nice of you, old man."

Zolo's toothy grin softened, "Ok, follow me." He wheeled in between a couple of trees & quickly made it to the middle of one of the weaving roads. The others struggled to keep up with him, "Damn he's fast!" Oliver huffed, "You can say that again!" Randy sighed. Anna smiled, listening to the jingling of Vince's unmoving gears.

_Wow, never expected this from an old cat in a wheelchair._

Zolo grinned wildly again, "I just thought of somethin' real good. You guys stay here & wait for my signal" "But what's the--" before Oliver could finish, he wheeled off into the center of the toon homes. Anna huffed, "I wanna get closer, see what he's gonna do."

"Meow meow MEOW!!" Zolo screamed at the top of aged his lungs. As if on que, a couple toons stepped out of their houses to see what the heck it was. "Cat Chooooow! Cease your flatulant winds & hear my mind numbing expulsions of wicked noise!!" At this point, several toons flocked around him, as if amused by his strangeness.

"This guy's crazy!" a sea foam dog whispered to a red cat standing next to him. "Does he live around here?" The cat looked at his neighbor, baffled, "You don't know this guy? His name is Zolo. They say he served in the Cold War thirty years back, and it left him blind, wheelchair-bound, and crazy." The dog blinked, "I see. Well, he's quite a hoot!" he chuckled. A purple duck next to him slapped him on the shoulder, "You are so going to hell!" she barked.

"What about you? You're out here too."

The embarrassed duck rubbed her shoulder "Er..uh.."

The dog rolled his eyes, "Hypocrite."

"GRR, CHEESE!!" Zolo screeched, his tail exploding into a mass of green fluff. The crowd jumped back in fear & shock. Zolo turned to Anna, who he knew was watching the entire time, and winked at her. Anna smiled, "That was the signal guys! Let's go go go!" she hustled everyone behind the first house they saw. She stopped in her tracks & turned to Zolo.

_'Thank you'_ she mouthed

Zolo smiled & winked at her again.

As Anna caught up to the others, a sudden question popped into her head.

_Wait, how did he know?_

--

On the outskirts of the neighborhood, everyone caught their breath & contemplated what to do next. "Ok, any idea where & why these guys might've taken Daniel?" Oliver inquired.

"Uhm.." Randy looked down at his feet

Ana tugged on his spiked ponytail "You little bugger! What'd you do THIS time!?" Randy pulled on Ana's arm, "OWCH! That hurts! Get yer grubby paws of meh and I'll be glad to tell ya!" Ana reluctantly let go of his hair. The Raider brushed himself off, "Ok, as ye should know, I recently seized control of , which if you don't know, one of the most popular sites in Toontown. I think Daniel might've been 'napped 'cause those brutes want Toonapedia & are mad at me for snatching it away. They 'napped Daniel cause it's 'gainst cog law to do anything to a cog of different type. "

"Can't you give it to them?"

Ana looked down, "Hey! Vince, you're up!" she beamed. The Chaser jumped out of her arms groggily, and turned to Randy. The Bossbot tried to avoid his friend's hateful glare, but, like a trainwreck, he could not look away.

The lawbot's bright eyes narrowed, "Can't you just give it to them? I just want my baby back.." he blubbled.

"No way! I worked very hard to steal that domai--" Sudden Bewilderment stabbed Randy in the chest, "Wait, what?"

"Oops" Vince slapped his hands over his mouth & a bright blue tickled his cheeks.

Ana grinned wildly, holding out her hand, "I knew it! Randy, Oliver, you guys owe ME five cogbucks each!" Randy rolled his eyes & shoved his hand into his left pocket & pulled out a grey bill. "I left my wallet at Betsy's" sighed Oliver. Vince's hands flopped back to his sides, "Wait a sec.."

Randy, Ana, & Oliver all looked at him in sync, "Yeah?"

"You guys were making bets on my sexuallity?"

"Yup"

"Yes"

"That be the idea"

Vince folded his arms, "Jerks."

The others grinned sheepishly at eachother. "Ok, we need to get moving" Oliver declared, "Any idea where those Cheesy bastards might be Randy?" Randy stuck out his tounge teasingly, "On the peak of the tallest Bossbot building in all of Toontown!"

"Which would be where?"

"The Brrrrgh"

--

Betsy felt his fangs tickle her neck. "Please, please don't do this Vice." she begged, "What will this do to your reputation?" The V.P. just laughed.

"Nobody has to know."

Betsy's fear was quickly killed by feelings of remorse & questioning. She knew that this would most likely be her end, at the hands of someone she loved. A valient death, she thought, but what if she hadn't gone to request his help? There were so many things she wanted to do & say, so many people she wanted to meet, but only one person she wanted to love.

Oliver.

It's never going to happen now. Betsy's sight was fading now; the lack of oxygyn was getting to her. She closed her eyes & wished she could give her last goodbyes.

"Freeze cog!" a shrill voice cried.

The Vice's head whipped towards the unknown voice. What he saw was confusing & shoking for both Betsy & him. A short, pink cat & a tall, cream cat stood side by side. One held a cake & the other held the nozzle to a hose. Betsy could not see past the Vice but she still smiled; maybe these mystery toons could give her a second chance.

"This is no ordinary cog" the taller cat whispered "I think it's the Vice President's true form!" The shorter one gasped, "Really?! We could be making history on this. We should bring back his head." she snickered. Vice laughed a more twisted, maniacal laugh. "When I'm done with you puny felines, I'll have YOUR heads!" Witht that, he threw a gear at them. The taller one ducked & whipped around to hit it with her pie. Success: the gear exploded quietly & left no trace of it's existence. The pink cat smiled & ruffled her tye-dye skirt. "Bottoms up!" she laughed, spraying the V.P. with high-pressure. Funny thing was that the hose didn't seem to be attatched to anything. The pressurized water hit the Vice right in his face, when he tried to swear it only out as loud gurgling. His eyes fell back into his head as began to fall back.

_KLANK_

Betsy felt the sudden rush of air fill her lung as she took breath, a breath she knew she shouldn't be taking right now. "Who are you guys & how did you get in here?!" she panted.

The two cats exchanged joyful glances. "I'm Stephenie! 107 laffer!" the pink cat sqeaked happily, "And I'm Cream cat! 95 laff! You can call me Creamy if you want." the taller cat smiled.

_Wow, these guys are way stronger than me._

Betsy grinned sheepishly, "I'm sure glad you guys came when you did, but how'd you get here?"

"We followed you." Stephanie grinned. Creamy shuffled her feet, "We're your biggest fans."

Betsy blinked twice, "but I thought everyone in Toontown hated me.." she heard herself whisper. Stephanie laughed, "Nonsense! Not everyone hates you Ms. Bonbon! You've actually got a fanclub!" Betsy smiled, "A fanclub? Really?" Creamy ran over to Betsy & offered her gloved hand, "No time to talk about that now, Goons are coming Ma'am! We haveta go."

Betsy laughed & took her hand, "You don't have to call me ma'am! Betsy is just fine." Creamy giggled & helped her up. "C'mon!" Stephanie began to run towards the only visible exit; on the other side of the large room. Betsy felt a soft heat on her back, "A Goon's light!" she gasped. "C'mon!" Creamy urged, pulling Betsy.

They struggled to catch up to Stephanie, who ran pretty fast for having such short legs. Betsy could hear the impact of their metal feet hitting the ground & squeaking joints begging for oil. "Nyaa! They're catching up!" Stephanie panicked. Betsy smiled, "Lets pick up the pace then!" She scooped up Creamy in her right arm & hit her metaphorical turbo button. She took Stephanie in her other arm, "Look! We're almost there!" Creamy squealed. They burst out of the door & down a short hallway, leading them out onto the courtyard. Betsy huffed, "The place is packed, Stephanie dear, reach into my backpack & pull out my Schticker book. I think you know the rest." Stephanie reached into the pack & pulled out the book, she swiftly slapped a black hole on the ground. "Next stop, my house!" Betsy laughed, jumping into the hole.

A deep growl of frustration seeped from the darkness.

"This isn't over. It will _NEVER_ be over."

--

Betsy let the two cats down & looked at her front door. Maxwell, Betsy's doodle, dashed towards her & slammed into her leg. He barked loud & worriedly, "What happened boy?" Betsy asked, taking him seriously. Maxwell pointed himself towards her front dooe, which she now noticed was ajar. "Uhm, is your front door normally all open like that & stuff?" Stephanie asked.

"No." Betsy instinctivly ran inside.

Her heart began to pound; where is everyone?

She dashed into her room & nearly fainted. Glass everywhere, and some oil splattered on the deep violet wall. Betsy fell to her knees, "What happened?" she sobbed.

"Betsy? Betsy! Are you ok?!" Stephanie shook her shoulder. Betsy sniffed, "I'm ok, but where.."

Creamy scratched her chin, "You're friends with Randy the Raider right?"

Betsy nodded wordlessly.

The tall cat smiled, "I've got a good idea on where everyone might be"

--

DUDE! I just realized something. I make poor grammer mistakes due to the fact that I don't pay attention! I'm super sorry for any grammer errors in past chapters or this chapter! And I'm sorry for lines of dialog that make no sense. D: Forgive meh!


	7. Chapter 6: Billijk Kort

:O I'm sorry for the laff mistake KatnGoomi!-chan I would fix it but..eh..I dun wanna D:  
For those of you not disturbed by the last chapter & still watching(Or uhm, reading WHATEVER D:), here's chappie 7!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wow."

Ominously looming over the party of cogs glared the most strapping, horrifying corporate boss building in all of Toontown. Through the light mist that surrounded the peak, it's gleaming eyes stared venom. "Leave" the seemed to scream, "Or face your death." Lower story windows were shattered as if someone had fallen out of them. Black weeds popped out of the snow surrounding the building. Vince shuddered & gulped. "My booky's on the top floor of THAT thing?!"

"This is the oldest cog building in all of Toontown..or anywhere for that matter." Oliver murmured adoringly. The sellbot brought himself closer, fixated on something. "Uhm, Oliver. What the hell do you see in this creepy building?" Ana gave him a puzzled look.

He traced his finger down some ancient blood spatter & chuckled. "Uhm, Oliver. Ye be scarin' me mate. We really should be gettin' in teh elevator." Randy tapped his shoulder. "Shut up!" Oliver snapped with sudden rage in his naturally intense voice. Randy jumped back & almost reached for a thin carrier on his back; A sword. Vince shuffled his feet, "What's wrong Oliver-kun?"

The telemarketer's hand drooped back to his side. "Nothing." he sighed.

Randy furrowed his brow, "Oliver, sudden question but, how old ye be anyway?"

Oliver laughed his deep, throaty laugh. "Older than you'll ever know."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Enough soap opera! C'mon everyone! Into the elevator"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Randy pressed a large, crimson button next to a small speaker in the elevator.

"Yes? Who's there?' the voice asked with a hint of static. Randy held down the button, "It's me."

"Oh, you."

Randy groaned, "We want our mate back."

The stagnant voice laughed, "No way! Not until you give us what we want!"

Randy pinched his nose, "_EXCUSE_ me, bitch!? You let us up right now or I can _GUARANTEE_ yer decommisionin'!" he barked back into the speaker.

There was a long, uncomfortable, pause.

"I'm not your bitch." the voice grumbled.

Randy fumed, "As far a I be concerned, yer ALL my bitches!!"

Ana smiled, "Woah Randy, I didn't know you could talk like that!" Randy stuck out his tongue, "There's a lot of things that ye don't know 'bout me." The elevator vibrated & began to motion. "So..how high does this thing go?" Vince examined the ceiling of the cage. Randy coughed, " Forty floors later, we'll reach the top."

Ana scratched her head, "That's abnormally tall."

Randy laughed, "It's an abnormal building. Uhm...Vince, are you ok?"

The Chaser gawked at the sight on the ceiling; The largest blotch of blood he'd ever seen, though it looked as if he was staring past the gore & not at it. He pressed himself against the wall of the elevator & began to sweat heaps of oil. "Vince! VINCE! You're gonna run out of fuel that way matey!" the bossbot yelled through his friend's heavy & strained breathing. Randy's pleas fell on deaf ears as Vince slid down the wall & hugged his knees.

As if on que, the elevator door opened & Vince was first to scamper out in trepidation. Even then he continued to perspire pools of oil as his head darted around, looking for something; but to no avail. A shadowy figure laughed malevontly as it's bright eyes watched the lawbot go clinicly insane.

Randy glared at the figure, "What is this place doing to him."

The figure snickered, "Wouldn't you like to know." Oliver giggled.

Ana looked down at him, "Oliver, did you just _giggle_?" she asked with bewilderment. He giggled again, "Grab Vince & take him back down." Randy exhaled, "But what about Daniel?" Oliver eyed the the shadowed character, "I'll get him. Don't worry. This place is hurting Vince, hurry. " Oliver stepped out of the elevator. By now, Vince had passed out. Randy threw the twice-his-size lawbot over his shoulder & dashed into the elevator. "Ok. Good luck, with whatever you're gonna do." Ana pressed a button on the elevator & waved Oliver off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Good God." Betsy sighed as she stared up the malignant building that stared bane. Stephanie sighed, "Your friend must've gotten himself into some serious shit." Betsy rolled her eyes, "Randy."

"Well, let's go." Creamy smiled sheepishly.

Just as the poor cat was about to press the button to open the door, a bevy of cogs staggered out of the door. Creamy shreiked & jumped backwards. Ana immediately found her friend, "BETSY!" she squealed, embracing the blue bear lovingly. "Yes...I...missed..YOU'RE KILLING ME ANA!!" She abruptly let go of Betsy, "Oops. Sorry, I guess I'm a little glad to see you." Ana smiled genuinely.

Betsy smiled back & then noticed Randy & Vince. "Oh my God!" she gasped, immedietly making her way to them. She took Vince off Randy's shoulder & propped up the comatose cog right next to the door he just tumbled out of. Betsy's head snapped towards Randy, "What happened in there? Where's OLIVER?!"

Randy gulped. "Uhm, he told us to get Vince out & to leave him.." Betsy exhaled, "...Alright." Randy peeked passed Betsy & spotted the two new toons. "Uhm, who are they?" he pointed. Betsy looked over her shoulder, "Oh! Those are my new friends Stephie & Creamy!" she smiled, "They rescued me." Ana blew a raspberry, "Rescue? Whaddaya mean Rescue?!" Betsy recapped her "fun-filled" adventure with the VIce Presidnet & how the two young cats saved her.

"Oh." Ana blinked. "Oliver is gonna FREAK when he hears about this!" Randy snickered. "So, uhm, what now?" Creamy shuffled her feet. Betsy's eyes narrowed,

"We trust Oliver & wait"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This isn't even about the company is it?"

The figure stepped out of the dark; A Big Cheese with a nasty scar across his eyes. The Cheese smiled, "Bingo. And I'm sure you know what this is about then."

Oliver sighed & rolled his deep, honey-colored eyes, "Yes, I know Seven. But why'd you take one of the kids & not me?" Seven waggled his finger, "Cog law." the sellbot sighed, "Oh yeah." "You really care about these kids dontcha Six?" The bossbot smiled genuinely, "Yeah, I do." Oliver took a step back as if predicting; and was justified. A chest cavity on the Cheese opened & out jumped a Pencil Pusher no taller than Oliver himself.

The Pusher smiled softly, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I had to see you again.", his smile faded & tears replaced it. Oliver embraced him lovingly.

"I'm sorry too"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yup. Sorry for this taking so long, I got stuck..

Trivia: "Booky is my mother's nickname for me ;

Oh, also I'm terribly sorry for the chappie being so short, the other will probably be short too.


	8. Chapter 7: Geestelijik Veroorden

Not much to say about this one...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Seven looked up at Oliver excitedly, "How long has it been?" he whispered as fresh tears spilled from his eyes. Oliver touched his cheek, "Too long." Seven moved away but still held Oliver's hands. "So, how've you been?" he grinned cheerfully, a huge difference from moments before. Oliver just smiled, "Things have been alright, I'm part of a small organization that helps keep Toontown from going down the toilet." Seven's eyes twinkled, "That's really cool!" the glimmer faded, "When you're with all your friends, do you ever think of me?" Oliver squeezed his hands, "Of course I think of you, silly boy!" he grinned.

Seven's smile faded, "So, you probably want your friend back, huh?" Oliver nodded, "That'd be nice.." Seven released his grip & ran back to the vacant Big Cheese suit, he stared up towards the chest cavity; several feet away from him. "Uhm, Six, can you give me a hand?" Oliver grinned as he scurried over to help the Pusher up "I've got a new name now."

"Oh? What is it?"

"My name.." he lifted his friend towards the chest cavity, "Is Oliver."

Seven's eyes fluttered, "I like it. Oof!" he fell into the large boss suit. "Uh ...uhm..." The sound of random objects being shuffled around filled the hollow room.

"Ahah! Here he is."

Before Oliver could warn himself, A bound & gagged Daniel was tossed out of the suit with apparent ease. The poor sellbot was knocked to the ground by a bossbot heavier than himself. Seven poked his head out of the opening, "Heehee, sorry." he grinned sheepishly. Oliver worked his way back to his own two feet, "Mmm, that's alright." he grunted. Oliver looked down at Daniel, "is he knocked out?" he asked, touching the dead bot's wrist lightly.

Seven nodded, "Uh huh, he was very un-cooperative, so we had to knock him out. He kept mumbling 'Vince', who's Vince?" he asked with a tone of pure curiosity. Oliver looked away from his friend, "Oh..hmm." he scratched his chin, "Vince is his partner, his boyfriend per say."

Seven was dumbfounded. "I know cogs are capable of love, but I didn't know we were capable of turning the other way!" the bossbot scratched his head. Oliver shrugged, "Same here."

At that instant, Daniel begin to stirr.

"ACK!" Seven fell back into the Cheese suit with a loud CLANK. Oliver grinned wildly, "He's waking up!" The first thing the sizer did was play with the cuffs that bound his wrists to see if he could get himself loose; but in vain. He groaned & peered up lazily at Oliver. As soon as he saw his companion's face, his entire being brightened. "Ohiver!" he tried to squeal, the sellbot pulled out the lace fabric that had been promptly placed in Daniel's mouth. The bot took a deep breath & grinned, "I would hug you, but the cuffs n' all.."

"Seven!" Oliver called out, "You got keys?" As if on que, a round key chain with the guay to Daniel's freedom bonked Oliver on the head. "Owch!" he yelped, but despite the light pain, he grabbed the key from his lap & liberated Daniel from his bondage.

Daniel leaped up from the ground & spun around, "Ah! Good to be free, but why was I kidnapped anyway?!" Oliver sighed & explained how Seven was so desperate to see him, that he was even willing to kidnap one of his friends if it meant getting his attention.

"Oh" Daniel smiled softly, "I'm not upset then, but I need to know how Vince is doing." Oliver rubbed the back of his head, "Last time I saw him, he was a mental wreck.." he mumbled as his nectar colored eyes drooped towards the ground. Daniel almost fainted, "I need to see him."

Oliver sighed, "Seven."

"Yeah?" A voice echoed out.

"I have to go.." Oliver found this difficult to say.

Seven's head popped out of the Cheese suit, "So soon?" he leaped out, "Aww." genuine disappointment won his features over. "Now don't do that, boy. I'm gonna feel guilty later!" Oliver smiled & pecked Seven on the cheek, "I have no time to feel guilty. Please be a good boy." Oliver whispered, almost seductively, in Seven's ear. "Ok.." Seven promised, and blushed just a bit.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Creamy stared at Vince adoringly as he peacefully lie unconscious.

"Don't bother"

Creamy was broken out of her trance & turned towards Betsy, "Huh?"

"Don't bother. That bot is as gay as my hair is red." Betsy laughed at her own joke.

Creamy's blank look was replaced by shock & confusion, "Really?" Betsy nodded, "Yup."

Stephanie laughed, "A gay cog?! What a hoot!" Ana, who was leaning against the cold, grey building, laughed with her. Randy sat down in the snow & mumbled something about the bet. Betsy turned towards Ana, "So, how'd you guys get out of the estate without being seen or heard?" Ana's cheeks were tickled with periwinkle, "Your uncle, Zolo, helped us."

Betsy began to roar with bellowing laughter, "_ZOLO_?!" she strained to say, "_HE_ helped _YOU_?!"

Ana raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is so funny about that?"

Betsy began to cry tears of amusement & her cheeks turned red, "He-he's the grumpiest bastard in _ALL_ of Toontown! He wouldn't help a dying horse to water!!" she howled with hilarity. Betsy abruptly stopped laughing, "Oh my God."

"What?!" Stephanie & Creamy said in unison, Ana remained silent & Randy cursed to himself.

Betsy shook her head, "Nothing.."

Ana jumped at the sound of the elevator door flying open, Betsy's head snapped towards the building. There stood Oliver with Daniel by his side, "Hi" Oliver grinned. Betsy began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy. "Oliver!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, "Are you okay?!" she began looking him over. Oliver laughed, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Are you okay though?" Betsy simply nodded absentmindedly.

Daniel shot out of the elevator & immediately looked for Vincent. Languidly, he shuffled towards the bot he so dearly loved, & fell to his knees. "What happened..?" he touched Vincent's cheek, which was colder than usual. Daniel's eyes trailed down him & noticed his mauve suit was drenched in oil; ruined in other words.

Oliver sighed, "This old place still messes with the head wiring of Lawbots, that's why Vince lost himself for a while.." A light bulb went off in everyone's head, they finally got it.

"Well," Daniel sighed, "Vince needs new cloths, and we still need to find who wrote that news article.."

Stephanie brightened, "I know where they write those papers!"

Betsy gasped, "You do?! Where, girl, where?!"

Stephanie smiled, "In Toontown Central, Zany Woods!" she smiled confidently. Betsy grinned wildly, "Let's go then! But first.."

Oliver blinked twice, "Hmm...?"

Betsy stood on her toes to reach Oliver's lips, and without reluctance, she kissed him. At first Oliver's mind fell blank; he had no idea what to do, but then something clicked in him & he kissed Betsy back. As soon as the two begun getting a bit out of control, there was a loud gasp from around the corner that sounded as if it came from a young boy. Randy rose to his feet & walked around the corner, "Who are YOU?!" he barked. "Ack! Lemmie go!" the adolescent voice complained.

A young Telemarketer, about as tall as Randy, tried to rip away from his captor. He looked up at Betsy & flushed with purple, "I..uhm.."

Betsy's eyes darkened from their normal bright yellow to a deep bronze, "Who are you."

The young bot begun to panic, "The Vice President sent me to spy..but...but.." he blubbed.

Betsy's eyes became golden; a sign of softening, "But what?"

He began sobbing, "He..he..does things to me."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Things like what?"

The youngster bit his lip, "I can't say.." and deep tears began to spill from his eyes. Betsy's eyes returned to their sunny yellow color, "Let him go Randy." The Raider released him reluctantly, grumbling to himself. The bot made a made dash into Betsy's stomach & hugged her tightly. "You're the boy from the prison cell, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Please.." his voice came out muffled, "Please..I don't want to go back..I can't take it anymore.." Betsy played with his unruly, black hair, "What's your number?"

"I don't know.."

Everyone gasped, A cog who didn't know his identity number? How could that be possible? Betsy sighed, "Uhm.. Well then, I'll call you.." she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand, "...Balbriggan!" she squealed happily. Ana gawked, "Do you even know what that MEANS?!" Betsy grinned, "Yup."

Oliver cleared his throat, "Well then. We still need to go to Toontown Central, find Vince some oil & new cloths, and figure out who the hell put out this news article!"

Stephanie punched the air & meowed excitedly, and Creamy blushed a bit. Randy grinned at Stephanie's enthusiasm, "She's cute too.." he mumbled to himself.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

:D That was fun! Is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter?


	9. Chapter 8: Fair Bizar

Tra la laaa...

Oooh! On a side note, I warn you; there will be cross-dressing in this chapter. So if the idea of a boy wearing skirts & tank tops gives you the willies, leave. NOW.

And to the tolerant & those with a similar head wiring to mine, enjoy!

Nani: Japanese for "What".

Shoujo; A genre of manga mostly directed at young girls & women. Tends to be romancy & stuff as such. If you don't know what Manga is, go Wikipedia it or something.

Lulz, also, prepare yourself; I'm getting weird with the cogs. :3 -Evil laugh-

**/ - / - / - / - / - Toontown Central: Playground, Zanywood - / - / - / - / - / - /**

Vince smacked his lips & leaned in closer to Daniel's chest, "Nani...? Where are we Daniel?" he mumbled in a weary voice. Daniel held Vince's hip & smiled, "We're in Toontown Central, hun." Creamy's eyes sparkled as she watched the couple adoringly, Stephie nudged her to break her out of her trance. "Huh?" Creamy blinked twice, "What do you find so fascinating about those two? They're gay..so what?" Stephie gave her a look.

Creamy's cheeks turned pink & she shrugged, "They're just so cute together...It's like one of those Shoujo manga.." Vince's ears perked & he broke away from Daniel's grasp. "You like Shoujo manga too?!" Vince asked excitedly. Creamy nodded, "Uh huh..What's your favorite?" And with that, Vince & Creamy hit it off; fate demanded they be friends. Daniel smiled; whatever made Vince happy made him happy. Stephie pouted but kept walking at a steady pace.

Oliver grinned from ear to ear; mainly 'cause everyone (Well almost everyone, Randy was still stewing over that bet; stubborn bot he is.) was in such a fine mood. He held Betsy's free hand while her other arm was occupied with the newest member of the group; Balbriggan, who was now shining & well as if nothing was wrong (Which bothered Oliver; they still didn't know what). He sighed happily & squeezed Betsy's hand lightly; If joy was a stuffing & he was a pastry, he could be filled no more. His positive vibes were suddenly broken by a shrill yell.

"C-COGS!!" a small mouse screamed, "COGS IN THE PLAYGROUND!?" the little turqoise thing began running in panicked circles. Ana, who was in the back of the small crowd, shoved up her sleeves & stormed over to the flustered toon. "Yo." she said, cracking her knuckles in a threatening way. The mouse shrieked & immediately cracked open her shticker book & departed to another district (Or town, perhaps we'll never know).

"Yargh! Ana! You're such a bitch, y'know that?!" Randy barked.

"I'M a bitch?!"

Then began an appalling & quite loud battle of raving & cursing, which everyone casually ignored. Oliver chuckled, "Wouldn't be surprised if those two broke records!" Betsy & Balbrigann laughed in unison.

"Ahah!" Vince pointed dynamically at a colorful, dome like building, "There's there clothing shop! And I'm still a mess." He grabbed Creamy & Daniel's hands, "Let's go!" he charged towards the clothing store with his two poor companions trailing behind him.

Betsy grinned, but the casualty became seriousness in a split second, "Stephie, do you know exactly where they write those papers?" Stephie glowed with confidence again, "Yup! I used to work there, follow me." She made a U-turn & Betsy, Oliver, Balbriggan & Stephie all headed towards an unusually dull, brick building (Ana & Randy were left to finish out their "Conversation").

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Upon entering, Vince quickly tied his shoulder-length auburn hair into two pigtails, "I wonder if they'll think I'm a girl.." he giggled. Creamy smiled, " I wouldn't be surprised, you do have a feminine build to you.." Vince stuck out his tounge playfully & pushed open the door.

A bright green dog with a deep blue, finely pulled back ponytail sat at a service desk fiddling with some paperclips, "Yes, how may I help you today?" she asked in a dull manner without even looking up.

"Y'know, it's kinda rude to not look at your costumers." Daniel advised. "Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" the young toon was suddenly lit by adolescent hormones.

Vince giggled, "Goth-topic called, they want their teenaged angst back!" he joked as he played with one of his pigtails. "Hey! I shop there y'kn--" she looked up & was not quite horrified; but puzzled. "Cogs?" she blinked twice, allowing her eyeliner & mascara to really show up. "I like your make-up." Vince smiled.

"Uhm..thanks?"

Creamy smiled & looked down at a nametag on the vernal employee's black shirt, "Charlotte? That's a pretty name!"

Charlotte's pale muzzle flushed with pink, "Uhm thanks." she rose from her seat lazily, "What're ya'lls names?" Vince beamed at the opportunity to introduce everyone, "My name is Vince." he poked himself in the chest, "And this is my friend Creamy.." he tugged on Creamy's pale pink shirt softly. "Aaand my boyfriend, Daniel!" The bossbot's cheeks turned a violet color & he smiled sheepishly.

"Cool! A gay cog! Alright, do you need a new suit? Or something more flamboyant?" Charlotte joked.

Vince punched the air excitedly, "Show me the skirts!" he squealed. Creamy & Charlotte's jaws almost broke through the floor, but Daniel simply laughed at his partner's enthusiasm. Charlotte clamped her mouth shut, "This actually sounds like fun..follow me!" she grinned with a bright, gleaming smile.

The curtains of a small dressing room flew open as Vince dramatically strutted down the short hallway of the backroom. Clad in a bright blue miniskirt & a pink T-shirt, he grinned as he made a three-sixty turn & strutted back into the small room. He giggled from behind the curtain, "I'm just kidding you guys!" he re-appeared & spun around happily, "How do I look?"

Creamy & Charlotte smiled, "You look like a million cogbucks!" Charlotte gave two thumbs up. Vince turned around to step back into the dressing room, but he tripped on air & he fell. "Oh poo!" he squealed, his behind stuck up in the air. Daniel gasped & shoved two fingers up his nose. Charlotte cocked an eyebrow, "Uh..Daniel, what're you doin'?" Daniel sighed, "Whenever I happen to see something perverted, or think something perverted, my nose will spew oil..." he grinned meekly.

Creamy began to giggle, "R-really? Like in those comedy manga?" Daniel smiled, "That's a good way to put it.." Vince giggled & dusted himself off, "His nose gushed oil when he saw me for the first time, I remember!" Daniel's entire face flushed with a mauve color, "No need to tell everyone.." he mumbled, embarrassed. Charlotte cleared her throat, "On a side note, I think that outfit looks perfect!" Creamy took out a small pink wallet from her skirt pocket, "Uhm..I can pay for it.." Charlotte clasped her gloved hands around Creamy's, "No need. This outfit is on the house.." Creamy found herself tickled pink, "If you insist.."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Yo! Jasmin! Where are you?!" Stephie yelled over the busy stuff, one duck whizzed by her & mumbled 'Hey Stephie'. Stephie grinned, "Greg. He's funny." Betsy sighed, "So what exactly is Jasmin's place here anyway?"

"She's editor & chief. She also writes for the paper."

Betsy nodded, "So, she plays a big part here, huh?" Stephie sighed, "Yup, but she's really bossy, nobody likes her. But she gets things done, and everyone here really cares about the paper.."

Balbriggan squeezed Betsy's hand, "My head hurts.. It's too loud in here.." he began to shed tears filled with agony. "It hurts that much?" Oliver picked him up & cuddled him in a fatherly way. "I'll take him outside."

"Okay, thanks Oliver."

Oliver pecked Betsy on the cheek before whizzing out of the building, Betsy sighed adoringly. Stephie snapped her fingers, "Back to the task at hand, lovergirl!" she joked. Betsy sighed, "He's so wonderful..." she was quickly jolted out of her trance by a slap to the face, "C'mon Betsy!" Stephie grit her teeth. "Ok, thanks, I needed that. Let's go see this Jasmin.." Betsy sighed & she followed Stephie through the bevy of toons working almost as hard as cogs.

"Hello?! No I don't want any! Hello, please hold! NO!" A busy turquoise dog held a phone receiver up to her ear & simultaneously scribbled down notes in a small spiral pad with her left hand & ruffled her long, bright pink hair with her right. Her head snapped towards the creaky sound of an opening door, which Stephie & Betsy stood in it's path. "Yeah whaddaywant?!" she barked at them over a flurry of ringing phones & fax machines. Betsy took a second to look around before giving an answer; Pure clutter. Three fax machines transferred various things busily, skyscraper-like piles of paper surrounded the office, and the peice of resistance; five phones all plugged in at the same time.

"I thought you said this was a small newspaper!" Betsy whispered.

"It used to be small!" Stephie frowned & looked at all the occupied outlets on the room; all six. Stephie stormed over to each outlet & unplugged everything with a broad smile on her face. "HEY!? What's the big idea?!" the dog screeched, "Aww Shaddup Jasmin! We need to ask you somethin'." At that moment, Jasmin realized who was barking back at her. "Stephanie, what do YOU want." she sneered. Betsy stepped in front of her friend, who was ready to snap into a vicious rage, & cleared her throat. "We need to ask you about an article you wrote."

"Oh! You're that Betsy girl, you made this paper famous!"

The bright yellow in Betsy's eyes melted into that maniacal bronze & she let out a deep growl. "You-You EXPOSED us, and at your own personal gain! Do you know how selfish that is?! You're the scum of Toontown, working as hard as a cog; maybe worse!" Betsy was ready to reach for Jasmin's throat, but the mutt quickly became submissive. "Okay! I'll tell you anything you want to know, just don't hurt me!" she winced in her office chair & held her hands up to her face.

Betsy's eyes became golden, and she sighed. "Who told you."

"This cog.."

"Who."

"I don't kn--"

"WHO?!"

Jasmin swallowed her fear, "His number was 45-5-66, Loan Shark, taller than a normal one.." Betsy blinked, 'That means this Shark was supposed to be out of the water a long time ago...' Stephie sighed, "But we don't know any cashbots!" Betsy shook her head,

"Yeah we do."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Oliver leaned Balbriggan over & felt his stomach churn at the sound of the young sellbot barfing his metaphorical guts up. A puddle of black stained the sunny green grass; an oxymoron in itself. "Well.." Balbriggan whispered, "I feel better..." Oliver took a second look at the puddle & felt his face drain of oil; he reached into it & pulled out a small, square device emitting a blue light. He snapped towards Balbriggan with a look of horror. "Oliver..? What's wrong?"

"Someone's been tracking us."

Balbriggan fell silent & looked away, his ruby-colored eyes deepened into a dark crimson. "Were you put up to joining our group?" His hand balled around the tracking chip & into a rageful fist, "No!" Babriggan's entire being shivered with fear, "I-I was only put up to following Betsy... but I didn't want to return to him.." Oliver relaxed himself, "Why do you not want to go back to him?"

"I..I..Uhm.."

"What?"

Ever so quietly, Balbriggan breathed "Every day, at Twelve AM sharp, after all my brothers had left for work, he would open the door to my bedroom with that sickening smile on his face. He'd pin me up against the walls..and..and.." he chocked on a breath.

"What Balbriggan, what has he been doing to you..?"

He took a deep breath & a little louder this time, "Everyday, at Twelve sharp, with that sickening smile... he would ravish my body." He paused, "I've been his toy for years, I'm tired of it.." His face washed over with that bright shade of violet.

It took a moment to contemplate all the pain the young bot must've gone through; The torture, agony that must've been endured by such a fragile body, _'Balbriggan is strong.'_ He wanted to take revenge; even if he had not known the youngster long, he wanted to avenge his innocence which was so maliciously stolen. And so he vowed:

_'I'll slash that bastard's throat & mount his head on Betsy's wall.'_

Oliver shook with anger, "That cruel, horrible, masochist creation. Just because he's in charge he thinks he can have whoever he wants when he feels like it. Blasphemy! And A child..that burglarious monster.." he ranted to himself in his rageful, baritone voice. Balbriggan sighed, "But..it's ok now. I'm with all of you, and I just hope he doesn't come after me." Oliver picked up Balbriggan & held him, "I'll make sure of that."

Betsy stormed out the door of the building with Stephie close behind her, "Ok-- Hey Oliver, you guys okay?" Balbriggan sniffled while he looked towards the shimmering blue sky, and Oliver looked down, "We're fine. Don't worry. So, what happened?"

"Jasmin knows what cog knew about us, and just gave her the info. 45-5-66. Loanshark."

Oliver was baffled for a split second, "He may be as old as I am!" he chuckled. "You do know this means we're going to have to get ahold of Flint, right?" Oliver's smile faded into a frown, "Betsy! You know how much I hate him!" She sighed, " Yes I know Oliver--"

"But we need his help, right?"

"Right"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Wow, that took forever. -- I bet you a quarter nobody is reading this anymore, but oh well, 'tis still fun!

YES I'M WEIRD, did it take you this long to figure it out?!


End file.
